


甜美来自力量

by Ming_Fei



Category: Historical RPF, The Agony and the Ecstasy
Genre: Genesis - Freeform, Other, Renaissance, Sistine Chapel - Freeform, The School of Athens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 米开朗基罗发现拉斐尔偷看了自己的未完成作品





	甜美来自力量

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自《旧约·士师记》里参孙的谜语，“out of the strong came forth sweetness” ，和合本译为“甜的从强者出来”。

       您去过佛罗伦萨吗？  
       如果还没有，请允许我建议您，至少应该去一次。  
       请想象一下您面对圣约翰洗礼堂，天堂之门的金光将创世的荣耀铺展在前；您站在这里，许能嗅出阿诺河的水气，许能听到乔托钟楼的钟声 —— 但我建议您，再走一走，多走几步，若您在市政厅广场驻足，您不会错过他的，您不会忘记他的。  
       大卫。  
       我不断回味第一次站在他足底的感觉。我从他纤长健壮的双腿看上去，看他紧绷的手臂，看他腹部和肩膀的线条，我望向他的鼻梁和卷发，渴望自己能看到他的眼睛。那时世界在后退，广场上人群的声音和气味淡去，他独自挺立在一片蛮荒之地上，以一种纯粹肉体的巨大压迫感将我碾碎。  
       所以我想，您应该去一次佛罗伦萨，去看一看大卫，去仰视他，去感受这体量巨大的崇高，以及，体量巨大的美。大卫的身体里有人所能想象的所有的美。您去看吧，我没有夸张。  
      我在佛罗伦萨住了四年，这座城市充满惊喜与能量，更为美好的是，我还曾有幸多次见到列昂纳多。他久居米兰，近年才返乡，全城向他致敬。但在所有幸运之余，我却有一桩遗憾：我从未遇到这尊大卫像的作者，米开朗基罗·博纳洛蒂。  
      在佛罗伦萨画了不知道多少位圣母之后——没有任何对我们的女士不敬的意思，但这数不清的类似邀约确实让我颇感厌烦—— 我确实打算换个环境，恰好就在这时候，一向幸运的我收到了布拉曼特的来信。他与我一样来自乌尔比诺，相识已久，彼此也算沾亲，但如今他已是最受陛下器重的建筑师，此时尚能顾及到籍籍无名的我，自然是令人莫名感动。  
      布拉曼特在信里热切地说，快来，拉斐尔，快来，放下你的合同，什么也不用带，快来，到罗马来，这里有世界上最多的机会，我能在陛下面前为你谋得一份最好的差事。  
      但我得承认，当我第一次踏上罗马的土地，只是在满心后悔自己订做了一身太好的衣服、一双太好的鞋子。永恒之城属于永恒停滞的过去，活着的现实却令人沮丧。我们英名远播的祖先曾用石头铺就了最通畅的道路，但滚过凯旋式车轮的长石早已碎裂变形，歪歪扭扭地陷进泥土，或者被就地取材，拉进了附近人家的厨房或者马厩。我小心翼翼地绕过路上的烂泥坑，警觉地张望，以躲开不知何时何处就会从天而降的脏水。  
      乌尔比诺有全欧洲最优雅的宫廷，半圆形的山丘上，我们精致整洁的小城俯瞰树丛和田野，公爵给此地带来了礼节、教养和对美的向往，这便是我生长的地方。我在佩鲁贾和锡耶纳锻造了自己的技艺，我在佛罗伦萨开阔了视野，此时我不由得想，罗马会有什么？  
      “这里有世界上最多的机会。” —— 我想布拉曼特没有骗我，废墟、泥土、石头、肮脏、杂乱，这可以是空白，也可以是一切。  
      布拉曼特带着仆人在河边等我，桥下便是一处屠宰场，台伯河臭气熏天。上马之前，我谨慎地拉起斗篷，以免刺绣的滚边沾上道旁弃置的内脏。听说我特意在老城转了一圈，布拉曼特不以为然：除了乱七八糟的柱子和缺胳膊少腿的塑像，老城里已不剩多少东西。我则回答，我见过了万神殿，那里基本完好，我也去看了图拉真纪功柱，令人赞叹。  
      “那旁边是个牛肉市场，” 布拉曼特摇头，“空气非常糟糕。” 他忽然一笑，拉着马头靠近我，“你知道吗，那个博纳洛蒂就住在那块。”  
      据我所知，米开朗基罗深受尤里乌斯陛下赏识，接下了教皇陵墓的大工程。“他难道会缺钱吗？” 我略感不解。  
      布拉曼特哈哈大笑。“我想他可能真的缺钱。”  
      我随意点着头，心里却很怀疑。老城破败肮脏，却是一片石头的王国。  
过了桥，我们前行至圣彼得广场，这里未见得比老城宽阔齐整多少，只可见更多富丽的装饰。正对着广场的是一片大工地，钉锤响声不绝，处处是脚手架、滚轮和绳索。我知道陛下把新建圣彼得大教堂的重任交给了布拉曼特，便有心引他多谈谈自己的工作，想必他也是很自豪的。下马后，我便指着占据了半个广场的大理石询问身边的朋友，这是否是为大教堂准备的石料。  
      “不，这是米开朗基罗造陵墓剩下的东西。” 他阴沉着脸，“早应该卖掉，清空。”  
      他带我到了后面的教皇宫，当得知陛下正在书房，他便叮嘱了我一些事情，自己先进了大厅，让我暂且在花园中等待。午后阳光温和，树叶投下星星绿影，我站在石阶下，微笑着故作冷静，心中默数着窗户的数量。  
      长长的、连绵的窗户。我很快不知道自己数到了哪里。微风里带着上涨的热度，我舔舔略显干涩的唇，从肩膀上取下绒制的斗篷，整齐搭在臂弯间。有人匆匆上去，有人匆匆下来，我在原地踱步，遮挡自己张望的眼神。卫兵似乎嘴角带笑。  
      一声中气十足的怒吼突然打破了这寂静——“滚出去！”  
      错愕中，我正苦苦守候的那扇重而厚的木门被狠狠推开，一个棕色头发、棕色皮肤的高个男人大踏步从里出来，三两步就奔下了台阶。他脸上汗津津的，微黄的亚麻衬衫贴在鼓起的手臂上，粗糙的马裤紧紧绷住大腿，他大口喘着气，胸口起起伏伏，嘴里冒出些女士不宜的词句。我微感惊讶，抿紧了嘴唇。  
      他看到了正站在台阶下的我，不自觉收住脚步。这目光让我有些不自在。我向后退了半步，抬起挂着斗篷的手臂轻放到胸口，略微低头躬身向这陌生人致意。  
      从他的喉咙里蹦出一声呲笑。  
      台阶上又乒乒乓乓一阵忙乱。“陛下！” “陛下！！” 一片嘈杂的人声和脚步声。“把他给我抓回来！” 我循声看过去，卫兵正在匆忙下楼，一位银白头发的老人从里面大步迈出，正抓着石栏杆朝外面喊：“滚回来！”  
      他洁白的法衣滚了金边，他头顶戴着白色软帽，他中指上有一枚硕大的戒指。我看在眼里，默默退立一旁。突然有人轻轻拉住我的手臂，我一侧头，是布拉曼特。  
      跟我过来，他悄悄说。  
      而在花园里，未等卫兵走近，那高大的陌生人已皱着眉头自己走回来，低下头屈膝跪在台阶下。“陛下，” 他声音低沉，似乎不情不愿，“请原谅我的顶撞。”  
      “原谅？你是说再次原谅？” ——但说实话，我听不出尤里乌斯陛下是否真的有在动怒。 —— 他烦躁地朝半空中挥了挥手，向台阶下的那人招了招手，他便起身小步拾级而上。当他再次跪下来，陛下向他伸出手背，带着愠怒叹气，“米开朗基罗，我不知道还能忍耐你多久。”  
      他正低头亲吻陛下的戒指，这时布拉曼特忽然拉着我上前，“陛下，” 他指着我，“这就是我与您提过的，乌尔比诺人拉斐尔，我们时代最杰出的画家。” 我双颊滚烫，完全不知道说了些什么。陛下正看着我，跪着的那人也看着我。  
      “来，” 尤里乌斯陛下猛地抬起手，那只手上的戒指刚被另一人亲吻过；陛下将这有力的手放在我的肩膀上，“来，孩子，跟我们进去，让我们看看能让你做些什么。” 我不敢有半分迟疑，立即随陛下转过身，而仍然单膝跪在地上的那人被甩在了身后。  
      这是我第一次见到米开朗基罗。当我在门廊尽头转弯，忍不住瞄了眼即将闭合的大门，他已经起身，定定站在外面的阳光中，向屋内投下一块浓重阴影。他看起来像是个壮硕的怪物，像是远古走来的巨人，像是泰坦，像是荷马的同时代人，像是古老圣书里的那些大力士。大门在此刻合上，我定了定神，迅速抹去这些没来由的思绪，将手上的斗篷递给了门边的仆人，又整理了下肩上的衬垫，跟在陛下和布拉曼特身后走进了书房。  
      最后，我很满意，陛下疲倦而和蔼，只有布拉曼特略感遗憾。当晚我躺在布拉曼特给我暂住的客房内，久久不能入眠。我对自己的运气向来没有任何不满之处，但也未敢设想如此巨大的幸运降临：我25岁，我拿到了人生中第一份大合同，委托人是至高无上的教皇陛下本人，我将独力为神圣教会的图书馆完成一组关于知识、美德与信仰的壁画。  
      圣母垂怜……我将双手叠在胸口，再次轻叹。  
      至于布拉曼特的遗憾，我以为太过不知足。他曾成功劝说陛下终止了修建陵墓的大工程，所以米开朗基罗从卡拉拉的采石场回来后，就被安排去装饰西斯廷礼拜堂的穹顶。陛下的意志不可违背，无论米开朗基罗有多少不满。布拉曼特既已达成所愿，又何必还想把西斯廷的工作也交到我手上呢？对于目前获得的合同，我已经不能更满意了。何况，实际上，我也想看看，如果米开朗基罗的双手离开了石头，是否仍旧还有足够的力量。我甚至猜测尤里乌斯陛下也有类似的想法。当然，出于礼貌，我没有与我的朋友多言，只是稍加劝慰而已。  
      在我的助手着手清洁墙面、准备工具材料的时候，我准备去结识米开朗基罗。那天傍晚他锁上了礼拜堂的大门，脸色阴郁地正待离开。然后他看见了我，而我正看着那把锁。  
      “您不能看。” 他简单地回答，而我还没有发问。随即，似乎是意识到自己的冒失，他又连忙补充，“谁也不能看。就连陛下都没有看过。画完那天再来。” 他匆匆消失在夜色中。这是我们的第一次对话，而我连一个音节都还没有发出。  
      第二天我又在他工作的时候去找他，被他的助手赶了出来。他从高高的脚手架上向下瞪着我。再接下来，我的心思完全被绘制草图占据，便再也没有去过西斯廷，也淡忘了自己最初的念头。噢，我不过是想去告诉他，我在佛罗伦萨看过他的大卫。  
      噢，我还想告诉他，就在南边的小礼拜堂里，我还看到了《哀悼基督》 （Pietà），我们的女士的悲伤，几乎令我立时垂泪。布拉曼特有时候会说，正如很多人在说的那样，米开朗基罗从那些健壮的希腊人身上偷师良多。——你不知道吗？我的朋友大声告诉我，米开朗基罗在他的朋友朱利安诺那里看到了许多别人看不到的东西。—— 我当然知道，朱利安诺负责修复古物，陛下将许多新近挖出来的雕像与遗迹交给了他。—— 大卫不就是希腊人的阿波罗吗？我的朋友布拉曼特说。我动用了最大能量的友谊，才没有出言讥讽。  
      不，这不是我在“大卫”和“哀悼基督”里看到的事实。当与这两件杰作面对面时，大卫或基督的脸被掩藏起来，被看到的是大卫袒露的力量和玛利亚不愿袒露的悲哀。会有人看不到吗？  
      我还曾挨近“哀悼基督”，一字一顿读出了缎带上的铭文。  
      MICHAELAGELUS BONAROTUS FLORENTIN FACIEBA  
      佛罗伦萨人米开朗基罗·博纳洛蒂制作。  
      在童贞圣母的胸口签上自己的名字，我得承认，这点子实在让我嫉妒。  
      但这还不是最让我吃惊的。  
      我曾求布拉曼特带我去过一处荒废的院落，那里有一些未成型的雕像，是米开朗基罗在着手西斯廷穹顶画之前为陵墓进行的创作。可惜，我不知道这些作品将来能否有机会达到完美。一般来说，我无法忍受不完美的作品，但这一次，石头里粗糙的生命却令我原谅了技艺上的随意。我特别注意到其中的某个男孩，他柔和的面孔带有性别未分化时期的痕迹，而柔软的、微微隆起的胸部又像是刚刚发育的少女。但这毫无疑问是个男孩，他下身裸露，双手则撩起上衣，将将袒露出乳头；他的表情似是濒死、又似是刚从高潮坠落，甚至他的性器，看起来，也似乎处于半勃起的状态。在这凝固的一刻，死亡如宙斯的金雨般降临。米开朗基罗打算把这个放进教皇的陵墓？他打算把这个放进圣彼得大教堂？我并不想承认，这想法危险得让我兴奋。  
      “你看得太专注了。” 布拉曼特注意到了我的视线停留的地方，有些尴尬地提醒道。  
      哦，是的，是的。这不过是个半裸的男孩，一尊未完成的大理石雕。  
      我还未找到合适的机会与他谈论他的作品，他却突然离开罗马，将整个西斯廷礼拜堂的穹顶抛诸脑后。  
      但说真心话（即使我的真实想法未必能取悦我的朋友），我很庆幸他此时能离开。这倒并非是因为觊觎西斯廷的工作，而是我不愿看到他丧命在布拉曼特手上。  
      他们之间的敌意会发展到有可能关乎性命的程度，我完全没有料到。当然，我们这个行当的人彼此之间攻讦排挤的事情、挥起拳头动武的事情，我时有耳闻目睹，我也知道流血的事情也并非没有发生过。但对于我的朋友布拉曼特，我猜测他只是出于一时激愤，或者他需要某种姿态来挽回尊严，而并非真的要做出这样骇人听闻的恶行。  
      不错，是夜在酒馆里，布拉曼特确实拍着桌子红着脖子说，他决不让米开朗基罗活过罗马第二天的日落。他们的具体争执我并未亲眼看到，大约是，米开朗基罗在陛下面前嘲笑了布拉曼特的设计图，他说，他能为圣彼得大教堂造出完美的半圆穹顶，而布拉曼特能做的不过是给房子加个盖。  
      这种话，也许确实说过了头。或者，如果他真这么想，也可以悄悄告诉陛下。  
      不错，布拉曼特当时在一桌人的附和声中，就在酒馆里付了杀手定金。我不知道在场的都有谁，但这样的动静，风声不可能不走漏。再后来，我听说米开朗基罗已经星夜出城，这才安心回了家。  
      到了拂晓时分，布拉曼特跑来敲我的门。他双眼布满血丝，想是一夜未睡，他对我说，拉斐尔，穿上你的外套，跟我走，我们去见识下博纳洛蒂的真本事。  
      我一开始还以为他要拉我去跟米开朗基罗决斗，直到他把我带到了西斯廷礼拜堂门口，然后掏出了一把钥匙。  
      我们推开了大门，布拉曼特抬起了手中的油灯，有那么一瞬我感到害怕，我害怕米开朗基罗就坐在里面，就从那高高的脚手架上严厉地望着我，嘲笑地望着我。我平缓了一下呼吸，摇摇头想：我一点也不在乎，只要能进去看一眼，别的我一点也不在乎。  
      等到出来的时候，布拉曼特才终于同我说话。他并没有同我一起上脚手架，而是默默地坐在木梯上，就坐在微光里等我看完下来。我为他感到遗憾。“拉斐尔，” 布拉曼特在锁好门之后对我说，“请你成为最优秀的，请你向所有人证明，拉斐尔，我漂亮的拉斐尔，请……” 我看着我的朋友，有些不快地察觉出，我或许是他的武器。  
      罗马的清晨正在展开，微蓝的清凉覆盖着城市，我从未如此急迫地热爱这里。叫醒助手后，我便立刻赶往圣奥古斯丁教堂，在那里我有一份委约。几天前我曾以为自己即将完成这幅关于先知以赛亚的壁画，而现在我认为自己还未开始。我决定抹掉重来。  
      这力量在逼迫我。甜美的强壮，优雅的强壮，明晰的强壮。正如亚当和天父间永恒趋近的亲密间隔，正如夏娃拥有的与亚当无异的壮硕大腿。我想我看到的不是创世纪，而是他的巨人国，是他压平在穹顶上的大理石杰作。  
      拉斐尔从来都是一个好学生，从来都是。  
      这幅新的以赛亚快要完成的时候，米开朗基罗闯了进来。我不太了解他的近况，这段时日我很少见到布拉曼特，只是偶然听人提到过，陛下曾派一队卫兵将他从城外抓了回来，这之后的事情，我便没再过问。我有点奇怪，他居然知道我在圣奥古斯丁教堂的工作。  
      他看到我就问：“您进去看过了？” 他的脸上透出黑沉沉的愤怒。不等我回答，不等我解下罩衫，他便自己走到了壁画前。“是的，您看过了。” 他死死抓起我的手，又多少有些凶狠地扔开，转过身背对着我，自己抓了一把头发。  
      “米开朗基罗，” 我坦然站在他面前，“请原谅我的冒失，我太过期待如此天才的作品。”  
      他继续端详我的以赛亚。“它当然是。” 过了一会儿他低声道，“所以您想偷走它，破坏它，您和您那平庸恶毒的朋友布拉曼特。”  
      我没有说话。这不是事实。  
      他缓缓抬起手指，指向以赛亚头部上方。“这里，这个肥胖的甜腻的小天使，这里是您画的。”  
      这很伤人。而我又看到他的手指距离我的小天使越来越近，几乎要戳进那圆润脸颊上未干的色彩。天父啊，不，不要这样。我屏住呼吸。  
      “这个皮肤的颜色是怎么调的？” 他收回手，转过脸问我。  
      他知道自己在问什么吗？我只好欠了欠身。“只比您的裸体男人再多一些甜腻。” 他撇撇嘴，像是没有听到我的话，自顾自又说，“不，区别在于您整体的色彩。尤其是以赛亚的着装和裸露的部分……” 他继续看着，思考了一会儿又看向我，“您对色彩的运用很精准。”  
      我无须对这样的评价欣喜若狂。“对于您是无用的技艺。您倾向于单纯肉体的力量。”  
      他再次仔仔细细看着我。“您在批评我的作品吗？拉斐尔？”  
      圣母慈悲，他是不是听不懂意大利语？  
      “我们在各自的艺术里有不同的专长。” 我只好说。然后我拉住他的小臂，将他从壁画前引开，带他走进我在侧厅的私人休息室，我想让助手送上来一些酒，转向比较愉快的闲聊。  
      但他反抗着我的意愿和安排。“您的话未免狭隘。色彩难道只是身体上的装饰吗？一些衣服？”  
      “您对裸体的偏爱众所周知。” 我未作思考，脱口而出。  
      他半抬起眼，带着几分倨傲。“没人比我更了解人的身体。我只需要看您一眼，就能想象出您没穿衣服的样子。您在我眼里跟裸体没有区别。没有冒犯的意思。”  
      他确实想冒犯我。可惜，我一点也没感受到冒犯。  
      “您需要我脱掉衣服吗？” 我站在镜子前看着自己，“米开朗基罗，能做您的模特，我感觉十分荣幸。看着我，您可以再创作一个大卫吗？” 从镜子里看着他的眼睛，我又轻轻一笑，“抱歉，我大约太过自命不凡。您的大卫拥有我所见过的最优美的身体，就像一位永恒的天神，任何肉身凡胎都不能与这样理想的美相提并论。我这样说，只是为了赞美您的技艺，我想，您已经远远超越了希腊的艺术家们。”  
      他黝黑的脸开始变得暗红。“您，您真是厚颜无耻。” 他嘟囔着，在屋里转来转去，手臂上的肌肉鼓胀出来。“抱歉，我要请您离开了，我没有闲聊的时间，我要工作。”  
      这里是我的房间，我好心提醒道。但如果天才的米开朗基罗打算暂时在这里开始工作，备感荣幸的拉斐尔会提供一切所需，还会奉上他最喜爱的托斯卡纳红酒——我又好心补充道。他生气地摔门走了。  
      此后他再不见我，西斯廷礼拜堂的大门也再次紧紧锁住。我多有耳闻，为了穹顶画的事，他已多次惹恼陛下。但他还在画，这是毫无疑问的，这件已经开始两年的作品吊足了全罗马的胃口。  
      因为我是全罗马唯一看过未完成穹顶画的人（这件事我已小心地避免陛下得知），他对我的恼怒与日俱增。他单方面的恼怒。正因为这怒火没有得到回报，它就燃烧得更加炽烈。他认为我应该像他讨厌我那样讨厌他。而我已经在他来访时表明，在这件事上，我并不打算让他如愿。  
      他的朋友们在他面前编排了我很多坏话，这我知道；他也几乎是热切地去相信，因为我是布拉曼特的朋友，也就必然成为了同谋，而布拉曼特，每一个人都知道，非要把米开朗基罗赶出罗马才肯罢休。我既不想证实也不想证伪他的看法。  
      实际上我不是特别关心别人是否喜欢我。反正，他们总会喜欢我的。在罗马，从教皇到教皇的洗衣妇，没有人不喜欢拉斐尔。我在乌尔比诺宫廷长大，早已发现了自己的这一天赋。事实告诉我无需在赢得别人喜爱这件事上过于费心。而米开朗基罗，恰恰相反，他在招惹别人讨厌这件事上过于费心。但是我已经决定去喜欢他了。为什么不呢？当他意识到的时候，这一定会惹恼他。  
      还有一件事将会无以复加地惹恼他。正如布拉曼特向我建议的，我应该在米开朗基罗公开穹顶画之前公开我的作品，那便是教皇图书馆里的《雅典学园》。  
这幅画为我赢得声誉是可以预见的事情。陛下很宽宏地敞开图书馆的大门，让每一个在壁画前驻足的人赞扬他的眼光。我做什么呢？我画画。在柏拉图和亚里士多德旁边，还有《帕那索斯山》等我去完成。  
      米开朗基罗在一天傍晚悄然来访。我很久没有看到他了，尽管我们工作的地方相隔不远。他还是那个样子，穿着他的亚麻衬衫和粗布长裤，上面不可避免地挂着石灰、油污和颜料。他仍然对我怀着那种阴郁的怒意，只够勉强维持基本的礼貌。  
      “我已经听说了。” 他一进来就对我说。  
      前来观赏的人都已经离开，我也早就让助手们收工，这间大阅览室眼下只有我和他两人，几盏灯点在我正工作的墙壁周围。天色已暗，我不会在这个时间上色，而只是看着变化的光影思考第二天的工作，这是我的一个习惯。也许米开朗基罗碰巧从旁人那里知悉。  
       “是的，雅典学园已经完成了。您想要看吗？我的荣幸。” 我抬起一盏灯，将它移向另一面墙。我察觉到米开朗基罗的目光早已定在那里。  
      他走到我身边，将手按在我的手上，然后把我的手从灯架上拉开。他再次抬起灯，将它换了一个位置。光投向壁画上的某一处地方。他看着那里，脸上肌肉抽动，“所以这是真的。”  
      我看向灯光照亮的地方，略感不安。“您不喜欢吗？我以为……”  
      “您在嘲笑我。” 他没有看我，“您和您的朋友一样恶毒，不，您更为恶毒。”  
      我完全不知道他在说什么。  
      “因为您是一位艺术家，您选择了用最恶毒的方式嘲笑我。您的艺术里的一切，都是从我那里偷来的。而您呢，您用这偷来的手艺，反过来嘲笑我。”  
      这不公平。他深深刺痛了我。  
      “如果您是指我将您画进这幅画，是的，确有其事，您成为了我的赫拉克利特。但您不是唯一一个。您瞧，我自己也在上面，在最右边的角落。还有，您看上面的柏拉图，那其实是列昂纳多，您的同乡。”  
      他猛地转头，脸色更加暗沉。  
      我早已知悉米开朗基罗对列昂纳多的厌恶。在列昂纳多从米兰返乡的时候，米开朗基罗也恰在此时回来，区别在于，列昂纳多的盛名抵达了家乡，但在佛罗伦萨，没人知道米开朗基罗。他们既不知道迷狂中的《巴库斯》，也不知道惊人的《哀悼基督》。他留在罗马的伟大作品，佛罗伦萨人还无缘得见。佛罗伦萨人只知道成群结队地跑去看列昂纳多画的一匹马。所以我想，米开朗基罗非得在家乡留下大卫像不可。  
      我在佛罗伦萨的委约人曾告诉过我一桩佚事。所有人都知道，米开朗基罗不仅是一位艺术家，他还是诗人，精通文学；而列昂纳多，也和所有人一样，知道他这方面的才华。有一天，米开朗基罗路过列昂纳多的工作室门口，当时列昂纳多正与聚拢在他身边的众多崇拜者谈论但丁，他大约是遇到了自己无法解答的难题，便指着米开朗基罗说，你们应该问他，他比我更了解但丁。  
      很遗憾，米开朗基罗完完全全会错了意。他以为列昂纳多在嘲笑他，在众人面前拿他开玩笑。“您自然能回答给您的问题。毕竟您只需要随便涂一张马，即使这类素描已经塞满了米兰，那也足够赢下佛罗伦萨了。” 米开朗基罗对列昂纳多说。  
      他确实是一点儿也不喜欢列昂纳多，但我得说，他还要更加讨厌我一些。大约算是我胜过列昂纳多的地方。  
      “您和列昂纳多都在画面最醒目的位置。” 我又说。  
      “难道您还要我致谢吗！” 他开始在屋内走来走去，粗重地喘气，“拉斐尔，难道我曾对您做过什么？明明是您一直在伤害我，您为什么还这样恨我、还要这样对待我？”  
      这似乎太过分了，我决定立刻放弃列昂纳多这个话题。为了减轻他的不满，我开始向他解释将他画作赫拉克利特的用意。但我似乎（少见地）想错了，气氛并未因此缓和，而且，他看起来根本没有留意我在说什么，而仍然在仔仔细细地死盯着画面中的那个位置。  
      我停下来，喝了一大口水，他这时候才缓慢开口。“也许您的想法没错。但用我的笔画出我的丑陋，您仍然非常恶毒。”  
      丑陋？我听到了什么？丑陋？我惊讶得说不出话。  
      “您大概永远也理解不了。” 他的声音里带着几分不易察觉的羞耻感，“您一直都是这位甜美优雅的拉斐尔。”  
      米开朗基罗的侧脸映在灯光里。他的脸狭长，颧骨和前额突出，鼻梁塌陷扁平，眉骨则有些歪歪扭扭；这样一张脸，自然远称不上完美。但我从未意识到他会是丑陋的，我甚至从未对他的长相有过任何概念。不过就是普普通通、无关紧要的一张脸罢了。  
      我第一次想到，大卫的作者当然会留意自己的容貌和骨骼，他当然会。  
      尴尬的空气中，他把目光投向了另一侧。那是我的自画像，我让自己站在圆柱下，隐于人群背后，将目光投向画框外的观者。“您是怎么画自己的？” 他使用了一种刻意的轻佻语气，“是这样吗？对着一面镜子？” 他将自己宽阔的手掌举起来，左转了一下，右转了一下，形态近乎滑稽。“您一定喜欢在镜子里看到自己。” 他挑起眉，目光将我从上到下扫了一遍，让我意识到自己肩膀空隙处松松拉出的绣花衬衫，让我意识到自己的领结和腰带，还有我那滚了金边的短靴。  
      “噢，那里还有一位。” 他突然掉过头，指着斜上方。我知道他说的是谁，连我在内，只有两位画中人看向此时此地的我们。  
      “弗纳瑞娜是我的模特。” 我简短地解释道。  
      “也是您的情人。” 他并没有向我求证，我也不必回答。  
      “您很美，她也很美。” 他忽然说。  
      我有点紧张，此时我们仿佛突然进入了私密的空间，我担心他会突然开始倾诉，因为我完全知道他会说出些什么。米开朗基罗喜欢强壮的身体，喜欢优美的身体。米开朗基罗喜欢男人。这样说固然很危险，但在我眼里，却没有比这更真的事实。我长于宫廷，很早就在贵族和主教们中间行走，心里自是埋藏着很多秘密，并不介意再多这么一件。当然，我从未见过他夜间独自进入某些可疑的房屋，也未见他在唱诗班或者马厩厮混，但我就是知道。米开朗基罗喜欢男人这个事实就跟拉斐尔喜欢姑娘一样明明白白写在我们的眼睛里。  
      “西斯廷的……” 我才缓慢开口，就被他恼火地挥手打断，“没有什么西斯廷了。没有。那是您的朋友布拉曼特恶毒的陷阱，您可以告诉他，他赢了，他得逞了。”  
      “我不相信。” 我却比刚才更加紧张，“您为什么要让他赢？”  
      他先是诧异地看了我一阵，然后又沮丧地垂下头。  
      “当我离开佛罗伦萨的时候，我正在雕刻圣马可。我一定是疯了，为了一幅画，我放弃了圣马可。罗马是臭水沟，是垃圾场。罗马会杀死我。我要离开这里，去威尼斯，去法国，去土耳其。”  
      “您在胡言乱语什么？”  
      “我永远也画不完。” 他在绒面长凳上颓然坐下，“我知道我永远也画不完。”  
      我松了口气。这我理解，以圣母的名义，我非常理解。  
      “您会画完的。” 我微笑着在他身旁坐下，犹豫着拍了一下他放在膝盖上的那双大手，很轻很轻的，“您明白我的意思。您会画完的，只有当您画完了，才没有人能拿走您的天父与亚当。”  
      他突出的喉结可见地抖了一下，然后他就站起来径直走掉。好在我早已习惯他的鲁莽无礼。  
      而且我理解，这一切从来不会很容易。后来漫长的等待也证实了我的猜测。  
      那段时间里，我与他在教皇宫的花园里碰过好几次面，我们跟所有相识的人一样打招呼。他会嘲讽我的行头与随从，他说我每次都会带五十个画家去见陛下。我向圣母发誓，绝对没有这么多。有一回，他的话听来半真半假，他笑着说，他身上有贵族血脉，可是看起来是个十足的工人，而我的父亲是个真正的画匠，我却生活得像个王子一样。  
      “我只是会画画。” 我也半真半假地笑笑走开。  
      一年多过去，那时我业已完成图书馆的全部壁画，终于，陛下那边传来消息，米开朗基罗会在几天后公开穹顶画。  
      我数着日子，等着临近的那一天，然后找布拉曼特要了钥匙。  
      但是这一晚，西斯廷礼拜堂的大门没有上锁。我站在门边，思来想去，终于还是推门走进去。高高的木架顶处，有一点暖黄的烛火。  
      “您又偷着进来了，我不是警告过您吗？您到底还想惹火我多少次？”  
      我厚着脸皮爬上脚手架，米开朗基罗仰坐在一个工具箱上，正拿自己的手掌抚着眼睛。“告诉我，我画了些什么？” 他坐直，无神地看向我站立的方向。  
      举起烛台，我弓着腰在脚手架上穿行，不时站定停留。  
      “您的以西结，” 我笑着，“来自我的以赛亚。”  
      “自以为是。”  
      我仍然觉得很开心。“如果您开口，我会愿意来为您做调色的助手。”  
      他干笑两声后，又显得不耐烦。“告诉我，我画了些什么？”  
      他想让我说什么？让我看着他的眼睛告诉他，我崇敬他，我想赞美他，我认为他的世界就是一出创世纪？仁慈的圣母保佑，可是……  
      “您画完了。” 我轻声回答。  
      他点头，长长呼出一口气。  
      “然后呢？” 我把烛台放回他身旁的木桌上，“您接下来打算做什么？”  
      “我会回到我的石头身边。绘画不是我的艺术。”  
      我不自觉地叹息。全能的天父给他的太多了。  
      “现在已经很晚，您应该也已经看够了。” 他把头转向另一侧，看向穹顶深处的黑暗，“我想，您可以回去休息了。”  
      我点头，没有再多说，就摸索着楼梯慢慢向下走。有昏黄的火光投下来，我没有回头看，但我猜，他站在上面，为我举着蜡烛。  
      我们永远也不能成为朋友。但我想这也没什么好遗憾的。

 

FIN.


End file.
